


Admiration From Afar

by CyanideCupcake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCupcake/pseuds/CyanideCupcake
Summary: An unknown monster yearns for Papyrus.Their soul aches for him.





	Admiration From Afar

My heart was stolen the moment I had laid eyes upon him. His laugh, his false bravado. He and his brother just popped out nowhere.

I'm so glad they did. I wouldn't have seen the most wonderful monster.

Papyrus.

Everyone seemed to believe it, to be intimidated by it. I saw through it, I've seen the sadness within his sockets.   
It made my soul ache, seeing the loneliness. His obnoxious behaviour cried out for the attention he so badly craved. 

I wanted to hold him within my arms. To cradle his skull lovingly, pressing kiss upon kiss onto his cheekbones. Giving him the shower of kisses he wished for. 

No matter how many attempts I've made at gaining his attention, he saw past me. It hurt so much but it was understandable. Who would want to be courted by someone like me? It really was laughable, thinking I had any chance to gain the affection of someone so unbelievably wonderful. 

I've watched him recalibrate his many brilliant puzzles from afar. Within the safety of the many trees. My soul flutters like crazy whenever he glanced over in my direction. Hoping that he would call me out. Just so I could have a chance of speaking to him, even if it was just once. It would have been worth it. 

It's nothing like I've seen before. How this wonderful skeleton would put so much thought and effort into something. He put himself a hundred percent into everything, even if it was just a small task. 

He's the most talented monster I've ever seen, painting such a realistic bridge on that formerly dreary rock bridge. It took him days to finish. With such determination in those fiery eye sockets. 

It angers me that Undyne would take advantage of his kindness, mistaking it for naivety. It makes me happy that she does realize that he really is strong, but to deny him his dream because of what?  
Protecting him from the so called reality of what he had to do?

Of course he knew what he had to do, what his job would've been. I see the hurt on his face when she dangles the promise of being accepted into the guard. Only to be treated as if he were a child. He knows that these so called training sessions are just an idiotic distraction, yet a part of me is grateful that she cares about his well being. 

Even though it's a slim chance there would be a human, what if there was one?  
They could be friendly, heh. Friendly. What are the chances there were friendly humans? They were the reason us monsters were driven into the underground. We are cut off from the surface because they feared us. They hated us. Just because of a few differences. 

No matter though, that's all in the past. I wasn't even there for it. All that matters to me is this exquisite skeleton before me. Sometimes I wish I could act on my instincts. Taking him for my own. Telling him that he didn't need anyone else but me.   
I wish to get rid of those who don't appreciate him as they should. To have him with me always, chain around that delicate neck. To get rid of his brother, rid of Undyne. 

I wouldn't have it in me to though. Why you ask? I couldn't bare the thought of making him sad. It would be the worst feeling knowing it would be me who put a frown on his face.

I wouldn't forgive myself if I was the reason he cried. To take his precious freedom away from him for my own selfish wants. I love him too much to give in to my horrendous thoughts. 

It would be best to just admire him from a distance. Never get too close, lest he suspects something. I wouldn't be able to handle having an actual conversation, only incoherent noises would I be able to make. 

 

It breaks my heart to see how crestfallen he is when checking his mailbox only to get nothing. It doesn't make sense though. I've placed many letters upon letters into his mailbox. They always mysteriously disappear before my sweet skeleton could read them. Who would be so cruel to do such a rotten thing? It makes my blood boil. 

My sweet Papyrus, I would comfort him if I could. It makes my soul pound so hard, imagining cradling his skull within my arms. Really, how could I not long for such a great monster such as he?

Once he acknowledged me, I was too slow to hide. I froze, like what they say a 'deer in headlights.’ My soul was pounding so hard, I swear he could hear it. 

He asks for my name. I could only let out incoherent squeaks. He gave me the most wonderful nickname. 

“Squeaks.” 

It gave me chills throughout my body. That he cared enough to grace me with a nickname. My face turns red. He offers me to visit at his home. At his home. I was so honoured yet I couldn't move. My feet were stuck in place. 

He asks if I'm okay. I could dust happily now. I had actually teared up from such joy. A moment later his brother appeared out of nowhere. By Papyrus’ side. He casually glanced at me. 

He introduced himself as Sans. He tells Papyrus to take it easy on me, telling a few puns before my beloved Papyrus stormed off. But I saw that ever so slight smile. I decided at this point. Sans was a good brother. Anyone who makes him light up like that, is a good monster. 

After Papyrus stomped off, Sans approached me. His usually permanent grin dropped. He spoke to me in a serious tone. That it meant alot to Papyrus that I talked to him. Even though I technically never spoke a word. 

My soul soared when Sans said that I. I of all people cheered him up. He left as quickly as he appeared. 

I fell down to my knees. Processing everything that had just happened. A huge smile on my face. 

Perhaps next time. I'll actually have enough courage to talk to my beloved Papyrus.


End file.
